Through the Clouds There Is a Light
by TheLoZKing
Summary: Kagami receives a call one evening from Konata's father, who says that Konata needs to talk to her. Kagami goes to visit her best friend and gets thrown into an explosion of emotions that ends up proving that old adage of "the light at the end of the tunnel".


**Well, here's a surprise. Yep, I confess. I love Lucky Star and I ship the *bleep* out of Konami. I was plagued with thoughts about a story like this, and they just wouldn't leave me alone, so I ended up writing them out to make them go away. I think it turned out well considering I wrote it at 6am with my stomach growling the whole time. I hope you all enjoy.** **Story time!**

"Hello?" spoke Kagami into the phone.

"Hello, Kagami. I hope you're not busy with anything." answered the voice of Sojiro Izumi.

"Oh, Mr. Izumi. No, not really, why?" Kagami replied.

"Something is going on with Konata, and I need your help." sighed Sojiro.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"She's been crying, but no matter what I ask, all she says is that she needs to talk to you." Sojiro explained.

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can." said Kagami.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, really." thanked Sojiro.

Kagami could hear the receiver click on the other side. She hung up the phone and walked out to the den of the house. Her parents were sitting on the sofa watching a game show on TV.

"Who was that on the phone, Kagami?" her father, Tadao, asked.

"It was Mr. Izumi. He said that Konata needed to talk to me." answered Kagami.

Miki and Tadao looked at each other. They had an idea of what Konata wanted to talk to Kagami about.

 _Flashback: 1 Week Ago_

Miki opened the door to see Konata standing on the front porch.

"Good afternoon, Konata. I'm afraid Kagami isn't home. We sent her and Tsukasa out for groceries." said Miki.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm...actually here to talk to you and your husband." Konata replied.

"What for? Is something wrong with Kagami?" asked Miki.

It was at this point that Miki noticed something was off about Konata. She seemed nervous, like someone was watching her.

"No, it's nothing like that. There's just...something I feel I should discuss with you two." said Konata

Miki nodded. She stood aside so Konata could enter and ushered her into the den where Tadao was sitting with a cup of tea.

"Hello, Konata. What brings you here?" asked Tadao.

"Well...I don't know how to say this but..." Konata stopped. She couldn't say it.

"What is it? You know you can tell us." said Miki.

"I know but..." Konata replied, starting to tear up in frustration.

Miki walked over and hugged Konata

"Shh, it's ok." Miki whispered.

Konata was still having trouble calming down, so Miki tried a different approach.

"You probably didn't know this, but your mother and I were good friends." said Miki.

"R-really?" asked Konata.

"Mm-hmm. In fact, when she first became ill, she made me promise that if anything happened to her, I would look after you." Miki revealed.

Konata gasped.

"So...you're my..." she started.

Miki nodded.

"I suppose it does make me your godmother of sorts. It was never made official before Kanata passed away, but the promise is what matters. It helps that Tadao and I have always seen you as somewhat of a fifth daughter anyway." she said.

Konata smiled.

"Then perhaps this might not be as hard as I thought." she muttered.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about." asked Tadao.

Miki released Konata and stepped back so that Konata could look at both her and Tadao.

"You both know that Kagami and I have been best friends for a really long time. The truth, however, is that...I don't want to be just friends with her. I'm actually...in love with her." Konata admitted.

Tadao and Miki shared a glance, both trying to suppress a wide smile. Kagami had told them of her own feelings for Konata, and had specifically requested that they not tell anyone.

"Well," Miki said, giving up and smiling slightly, "we certainly have no problem with it."

"It means a lot that you trust us with this, Konata. Thank you. Have you told your father?" asked Tadao.

"I told him first." said Konata.

"And how did he react?" said Miki.

"He laughed, followed by hugging me and asking how I thought he didn't already know." said Konata.

"That's Sojiro for you." Tadao chuckled.

"I should be getting home now." said Konata.

"Alright, we'll see you some other day. Good luck." said Tadao.

Miki hugged Konata goodbye.

"When you do confess, don't be afraid. I know Kagami thinks the world of you and values your friendship. Even if she turns you down, it won't be out of disgust or hatred. Just be strong and have faith." said Miki.

"Thanks...Okā-san." Konata muttered.

 _Flashback End_

"Ok, then. Do you need a ride over there?" asked Tadao.

"Thanks, but it's a short walk and I could use the exercise." Kagami declined.

"Alright. Well, you'd better head on over then." said Tadao.

"And if need be, you have permission to stay there overnight, since it's the weekend." added Miki.

"Um, thanks, I guess. I wasn't planning on it, but I guess you never know." replied Kagami.

She headed out the front door and started off down the street toward the house of her best friend.

'What could she need me for? I hope it's not something terrible. I don't know what I'd do without her. Ok, wow, that sounded way too mushy. Not that it's not true, of course, but there have to be other ways to express it that sound better.' Kagami thought.

Before she knew it, she was at Konata's front door. She looked at her phone. It was 6:30.

'It's later than I thought. Maybe mom was onto something when she said I could stay here overnight if I wanted.' mused the violette.

She knocked on the door, which opened a few moments later to reveal Sojiro.

"Good evening, Kagami. Thanks so much for coming." he said.

"No problem." Kagami replied.

"Konata is in her room. I...think I heard her crying again not too long ago." Sojiro said with a sigh.

"Ok." Kagami muttered.

Kagami walked down the hallway to Konata's door. It was easy to pick out, being the only one covered in anime fanart and old manga covers. She knocked lightly.

"What?" came a disgruntled voice from the other side.

"It's Kagami. You said you wanted to see me?" Kagami asked.

There was a short silence before the voice spoke again, sounding softer and less put-off.

"...come in."

Kagami entered the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kagami asked the girl sitting hunched over on the bed.

"Kagami..." Konata's voice broke. She couldn't say anything more before flinging herself towards Kagami and hugging her, burying her face in the violette's shoulder.

"Konata, wha-" Kagami started, but was cut off when she heard the sound of crying.

Before Kagami could register her own actions, she threw her arms around Konata and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, Konata, I'm right here." whispered Kagami.

Konata kept sobbing, and all Kagami could do was gently stroker her fingers through Konata's long blue hair while whispering to her that 'It's ok', 'Everything is alright', 'Please don't cry' and 'I'm here'.

Eventually, Konata's sobs slowed and then stopped. She raised her head to look at Kagami, noticing she had left a rather large wet spot on her shirt.

"I ruined your shirt." said Konata, looking up at Kagami with wet eyes.

Kagami wasn't focused on the shirt, however. She was more concerned with what was going on with her best friend.

"What's wrong? You've got me really worried here." Kagami said.

Konata took a moment to compose herself.

"I was thinking of how I teased you yesterday, how mad you looked, how you walked off in a huff, and I wondered if maybe I'd taken it too far. I was afraid that you would decide that I'm not worth the trouble and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." Konata explained.

Kagami wasn't sure how to reply. Fortunately, she was saved from having to figure it out when Konata continued.

"I don't wanna lose you, Kagami. You mean too much to me. I've never had a friend like you. No one can make me smile the way you can, make me feel like a person, like I'm important. All that teasing, it's just my way of showing you that I care about you. It's not easy for me to express myself. Despite how I can act at times, I'm still rather introverted. So when you started actually getting angry about my teasing, I was afraid that you didn't care about me anymore." Konata said, her voice faltering a few times and a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

The sight broke Kagami's heart.

'Oh, Konata.'

Kagami, now on the verge of tears herself, responded by hugging Konata tightly once more and speaking in a gentle voice.

"No matter what, I'll never leave you. You're my best friend and one of the most important people in my life. I care about you way too much to think for even a second about leaving you alone" she said.

The two pulled out of their hug again, but still remained close, locking eyes. Konata had never realized before what a beautiful shade of indigo Kagami's eyes were.

'They're like a ocean. An ocean I could get lost in forever.'

"Kagamin..." Konata started, using Kagami's pet name, "we're best friends, right?"

"Of course. I told you, you're my best friend in the whole world." Kagami affirmed.

"What if...what if I wanted to be...more?" Konata asked bashfully.

"More? As in...together? Romantically? Us?!" Kagami was shocked, but it was that happy kind of shock, the kind where the initial surprise is replaced by sheer happiness and excitement.

Konata nodded.

"I want to be with you, Kagamin. I want to always stay by your side. I want to share myself and my life with you and you alone." Konata confessed.

Kagami's heart was bursting with joy. She couldn't help but smile widely, her face blushing bright red.

"Konata, nothing would make me happier. I promise to stay with you forever." the violette managed to stammer through joyful tears.

"You know what comes next, right?" Konata said with her trademark cat-like grin, though her own tears of joy betrayed her attempt at seeming sly.

Kagami nodded. The two girls brought their heads in closer together, their eyes still locked and going half-lidded, before closing entirely as their lips became mere inches apart.

'I'm actually going to do it! I'm going to kiss Konata!'

'Kagamin and I are gonna...!'

The kiss wasn't long, but it didn't need to be. The sensation would last forever. For a moment, the two of them thought they had entered nirvana, a feeling of warmth and happiness spreading throughout their bodies. The feelings they had kept bottled up were finally coming out, and the streams of tears falling from both pairs of eyes were physicsl evidence of this.

As they parted, Kagami moved to rest her chin lightly on Konata's head as Konata snuggled into Kagami's neck.

"I'm so happy, Kagamin. I love you."

"I love you, too, Konata. So much."

Konata glanced at the clock next to her bed. It read 8:15 p.m.

"It's getting late. Kagamin, will you stay with me tonight?" Konata asked.

"My parents gave me permission before I came over here, so of course I'll stay." Kagami nodded.

"They gave you permission to stay overnight before you even left?" Konata questioned.

"Yeah, what about i-" Kagami gasped, "They knew something like this would happen, didn't they?"

"Probably. About a week ago, I went to your house while you and Tsukasa we're out at the store, and told your parents how I felt about you." Konata revealed.

"So that's why they were talking about you at dinner that night." said Kagami.

"Your mom also told me that she's sort of my godmother." Konata continued.

"What? Wait, what do you mean 'sort of'?" asked Kagami.

"Our mothers were good friends. When mine fell I'll, she made yours promise to look after me. It was never made official before my mom died, but your mom has kept that promise ever since." Konata explained.

"I never knew about all that. Maybe it's not coincidence that we ended up being as close as we are." Kagami mused.

"You might be right." Konata agreed.

Kagami let out a short yawn.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, and we don't wanna be tired for our first date." said Konata.

"Date?" asked Kagami.

"Come on, Kagamin, we're a couple now, so rules dictate we go on a date." said Konata.

"Yeah, but usually dates are planned." Kagami replied.

"I know, but I'm just so excited and I can't wait to go out with you. And besides, I've been thinking up plans for dates we could go on for months now." said Konata.

"Months? You're telling me I wasted months not telling you how I felt? Talk about lost time." Kagami laughed inwardly.

"We can make up for it tomorrow." Konata insisted.

"Alright, you win. I'll go out with you tomorrow." Kagami relented.

"Yay! Kagamin and I are going on a date!" Konata exclaimed.

"Hush, Yutaka is probably trying to sleep." Kagami whispered.

The two lay down on Konata's bed, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders and snuggling in close together.

"Goodnight, Kagamin."

"Goodnight, Konata. I love you."

"Mmm, love you, too."

Kagami kissed Konata on the forehead, and the two drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yutaka had heard the whole exchange from her room.

'I'm glad Konata-nee-chan is happy again. She deserves to feel like this.' thought the redhead as she glanced down at her bedsheets and the sleeping mint-haired girl half-buried underneath them.

Yutaka leaned down to kiss Minami on the cheek before crawling under the sheets and laying down next to her, causing Minami to subconsciously snuggle up to her and smile. Yutaka giggled silently, hugging her girlfriend back and closing her eyes as exhaustion began to overtake her. She had one final thought before she fully succumbed to the call of sleep.

'I wonder what Tamura-san will think about all this?'

 **What do you know? A little bit of Yutami there at the end. I really hope it was enjoyable. Aplogies if some of the characters seemed OOC. I havent actually watched the show in awhile, so there might've been some inconsistencies. If the feedback is positive enough, I might write a follow-up once I've gotten ahold of my other stories. Thanks for reading, and until next time, I have been TheLoZKing, signing off.**


End file.
